The Beggles (Kameleon Kid Episode)
The Beggles '''is the 15th episode of Kameleon Kid in order and the 7th episode of Season 2. Plot The episode starts at Ohioville Elementary, today is British Music Friday. In music class, Cameron gets chosen to let the class hear British music. Cameron gets two albums from a band called, "The Beggles". the Album's names are The Age of Tin and Quests in Present-Day Music. Cameron puts the first album on. After an Hour of music, Cameron's teacher gives him an A+ and a score of 100, Cameron's teacher tells him that if she sees a concert from the band, she will change his score and grade to A++ and 200. The bell rings, Cameron and Suzie get out of school, Cameron tells Suzie that The Beggles has been disbanded since their second album. He is worried he might not earn his A++, Suzie tells him he should morph into a small fast airplane to get to the UK, Cameron agrees with the idea, at the OVFC, Cameron (as a plane) with Suzie getting ready for taking off, Cameron's father sees the plan while hiding, and decides to ruin the plan. Back with Cameron and Suzie, 2 hours have passed and they have arrived. When Cameron morphs back to his regular self-hiding. When Cameron runs up with Suzie, they are caught by the British Police since they don't allow Americans. Cameron and Suzie make a run for it in a montage with The Buggles' Plastic Age playing. After the montage they get tired and hide, causing the police to go the wrong way, Cameron sees a window on the Big Ben and decides to fly up there with Suzie, he morphs into a bird, Suzie grabs onto the feet. They land into the tower and sneakily tiptoe down the stairs. They get caught by a guy named Trevan Born who is a police officer, Suzie notices and recognizes him, and shows him The Age of Tin album, Trevan recognizes it and doesn't remember what he was doing, Suzie tells him that his band The Beggles, was disbanded, he realizes it and decides he should reform the band, only to be caught by Cameron's dad, who disguised himself as a British police officer, Cameron tells Trevan to not tell anyone about this, he morphs into a Cobra to make his dad fall down to the bottom of the Big Ben. Outside the tower, his dad is arrested by the police for hypnotizing Trevan Born and the King and Queen of England. Trevan Horn thanks the duo for helping reform the band. Meanwhile, still in England, a reformation concert plays featuring Trevan Born, they play Video Killed The Radio Star as the episode ends with Cameron's Teacher at the concert, giving Cameron a paper of his homework with the grade and score changed to A++ and 200. Trivia * Lots of real-life songs were heard in the episode, here is the list. ** The Plastic Age (heard twice). ** Video Killed the Radio Star (also heard twice). ** Kid Dynamo. ** Clean, Clean ** I Am A Camera. ** Lenny. * The two albums Cameron lets the class hear are plays on the two albums The Buggles released. Here's another list. ** The Age of Plastic | The Age of '''Tin. ** Adventures in Modern Recording | Quests in Present-Day Music. * The episode guest stars Trevor Horn as Trevan Born. Goofs * When Clean, Clean plays, Otto (cameo) and Suzie are missing, in I Am A Camera, they are back. Quotes * '''Cameron: '''Okay class, (winks at Suzie) get ready to hear the best British music by a one-hit wonderland band. * '''Suzie: '''I have an idea! How about you morph into a small fast airplane to get to the UK, that way we can reform The Beggles. Category:Kameleon Kid Category:2004 Category:Episodes of fictional shows